Paradise
by E-chan Hidaka
Summary: [MIMATO] Their plane crashed, they were stuck in the middle of nowhere. Can two friends survive the wilderness and each other from temptation? Citrus flavor.


Exotic Paradise

By: E-chan

Author's notes:

I do not own Digimon, Toei/Bandai/Fox Kids...etc. So please do not sue me. If you see any mis-typos or grammar please forgive me.

Warning- this is a lemon. If you don't like Lemon please exit now. Please do not flame me.

Also this is Mimato Fanfic. I couldn't help myself had to do one.

This is what I get for reading to much romance novels. They are so addicting.

---

Late in the afternoon they came to a small box canyon. As they walk through the canyon and Mimi could not help and awe the place. It was the most beautiful place she ever seen. It was like heaven. Garden of Eden. Trees grew in abundance, their leafy arms reaching toward heaven in silent, never ending prayer. A small water waterfall emptied into a mirror liked pool that was surrounded by wildflowers and gray-green shrubbery and graceful pines. The grass was ankle-deep, thick and soft beneath her feet.

Mimi glanced at Yamato; her eyes alight with the beauty of the place. The air was clear, fragrant with the scent of grass and earth and sweet-smelling pines. Yamato smiled at Mimi. The canyon, too, charmed him by its beauty. Mimi felt herself get warmer because the way that Yamato was looking at her. It made her stomach do flip-flops. She had been liking Yamato for some time now. Ever since she came back from New York 3 months ago.

"Hey Mimi, I think we'll be fine here." Yamato interrupted her thoughts.

"Huh?" she replied absentmindedly. "Yeah."

"Caught you off guard didn't I?" he asked her. Mimi looked meekly at Yamato. "What were you thinking?"

"Nothing!" she said quickly. Its been three hours they been stuck in the middle of nowhere. They were both heading to Maui for a gig and their airplane had crashed on this island. He looked at Mimi weirdly.

"Come." He grabbed her hand. "Let's go exploring." He suggested. Mimi let Yamato drag her along. Her hand is so soft Yamato thought. Oh my god! Yamato is holding my hand.

"Ok." She replied. They walk hand in hand down the canyon, the only two people in the entire world. Mimi saw the flowers and the trees, the rocks, the stream that got its start from the crystal pool, the high canyon walls, the darkening sky, but she was only truly aware of the guy at her side. He was so near, and her and her hand was in his. Her hands tingled at his touch, and the heat from his hand seemed to travel up her arm to her heart.

After a while they returned to the mirror like pool. In a short time, their camp was set up. Yamato gathered an armload of firewood, dug a shallow pit, and laid a fire while Mimi sorted through their supplies. They ate in silence. A shiver of pleasure skittered along Mimi's arm when Yamato's hand brushes hers, and she felt again the singing sensation in her stomach at the way Yamato touch her. Mimi was aware of Yamato's eyes on her face as she was getting ready to turn in the night.

"It's cold. " She said. Yamato nodded and added more wood to the fire. Mimi watched Yamato. Her stomach started to flutter away again as she watched him. How handsome he was.

That night, with him lying beside her on the blanket, she was acutely aware of his masculine bod, and of her own femininity. She never had a guy slept next to her. Also she had never met a boy she liked, and she had especially never met a boy she would have considered doing anything sexual with him. But now...she pushed her thoughts aside. Yamato was her friend. And she bet that Yamato thought the same about her just being friends and all.

---

Yamato suggested that stay in the canyon for a few days before returning to civilization. It was nice to get away from those crazy fans for a while he thought. Mimi was aggravated that her cell phone wouldn't work. And she mad crazy trying to make Yamato's cell phone work.

"Ha ha!" he had to laughed at the sight. Mimi glared at him.

"What's so funny Yamato Ishida?" she asked irritated.

"Look at yourself Mimi. Your going crazy." He pointed out. Mimi looked at him oddly. "Mimi, you know that our cell phones don't work why keep trying?" he laughed again.

"Ha ha! Very funny Yamato!" she said sarcastically. She had to agree with Yamato why is she trying when she already knows it does work.

"Hey Mimi, I'm going to check out if there's anything else we can eat beside junk food ok." He told her.

"Alright." She replied. "Should I come?" she asked him.

"Nah stay here. You'll be safe here." He said as he walked away from the campsite. She was about to protest against him, but he never gave her the chance.

Mimi decides that maybe she should take a bath. Since Yamato was away and everything. And plus it was hot. She walked up to the small pool and took off her clothes. She dips her foot first. It felt good. She slowly got into the small pool. She swam to the middle and let her float. She didn't mind her nakedness because she was alone. It been a while that she been in that pool and she decided it was time to get out. She was shivering when she stepped out of the water. Drying herself with her towel. She was even lucky she had a towel. She knelt beside the pool and washed her clothes.

And that's how Yamato found her. He felt his heart slam against his chest as he saw Mimi kneeling beside the quiet blue green pool. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes moved over her in slow fascination. The setting sun cast red-gold shadows over her creamy flesh; her hair cascaded down her slender back to her tiny waist, the shimmering tresses highlighted with streaks of flame. Her buttocks were softly rounded, wonderfully female.

A deep sigh escaped his lips, making Mimi alert to the fact she was no longer alone. Startled, she jumped up to her feet and whirled around, her cheeks flushing bright red when she saw Yamato staring at her, his ocean blue eyes smoldering as they traveled the of her body. Yamato uttered a low cry of admiration mixed with despair. This was his friend Mimi he couldn't think and look at her that way. It was wrong. Her breasts were high and full, her waist was incredibly tiny, her hips softly rounded, her skin was prefect.

His physical reaction was immediate and obvious. Mimi opened her mouth to speak, but no words came forth. Belatedly, she crossed her arms over her breasts, feeling her whole body burn with embarrassment as Yamato's ocean blue eyes moved over her from head to heel, his gaze alight with a bright inner fire she had never seen reflected in their depths before.

Yamato's blood was pumping in his ears. Burning in his veins. She was more beautiful, more desirable, than he had ever imagined. Every limp of his body urged him to take her in his arms, to lower her to the ground and smother with kisses to bury himself in her womanly warmth and satisfy the awful ache in his body by melding his body with his.

His gaze lifted to her face. Her eyes were wide, filled with anxiety. Her mouth, as pink as the wild roses, were slightly parted. Yamato summoned every will power that he possessed; he turned on his heel and walked away. It was hardest thing he ever done.

Mimi went limp, as though she had been released from some magical spell when Yamato's eyes left hers. Her heart was hammering wildly, her knees were weak, her mouth as dry as dust. Clumsily, she pulled on her clothes on, draped the other clothing she was wearing over a rock to dry. She was still shock what just happened. She never Yamato like that. His eyes had a look for hungry for her. Why? Did he like her? And why had she had enjoyed it?

He was sitting before the fire when she finally found the courage to return to their campsite. She saw that he had found some fruits and snared a rabbit. It kinda disgusted her thinking she was going to eat a rabbit. But what can she do? She didn't wanna starved too dead. She wanted to start a conversation so bad. But it was dead silence between them.

"I didn't know you can't snare a rabbit." She finally spoke up.

"Boys scout." He replied without looking at her. If he looked at her he would've had taking her already. He desired her. He mentally told himself, "No" she your friend. Not some girl to get in bed with. He wanted to waited till he got married to give up his virginity to the person he loved. He was still young at the age of 21. Did he love her? No he couldn't think of Mimi that way. She a friend nothing more he keep telling himself. He scolded himself for staring at Mimi like that for so long.

They ate their dinner silently. Not saying a word to each other. Mimi decided to go to bed. Yamato stayed outside the tent they made and watched the stars twinkle. Mimi couldn't stop think of him. She wanted to be with him. So she got up from the blanket and when to Yamato's side. He was lying down on the grass.

"Yamato." She said quietly. He was startled. It was Mimi. No! He didn't wanna look at her.

"What's wrong Mimi?" he asked her. She sat right next to him.

"I couldn't go to sleep." She told him. He was scared now. She was right next to him.

"Oh." He spoken. "Mimi, I'm sorry I was peeking at you." He apologized. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to feel his lips against hers. She realized that she loved him.

"Shh..." she shushed him. She bends down to his level and kissed him on the lips. He was surprised at her action. She made the first move on him. She pushed her tongue into his mouth. It made him jump a little, but slowly relaxed and returns the kiss.

"No, Mimi this is wrong." he stuttered out. She backs off him a little. Didn't he want this? She felt ashamed now. She should've known that he didn't want her like that. She turned around and got up. Leaving him baffled about the whole thing. What just happen here? He thought to himself. He had her in her arms.

---

Mimi when back to the blanket and started to cry. She was just fooling herself. She hated herself for making herself a fool like that. Now Yamato would hate her.

"Mimi..." he called. Oh no! Matt, go away. I don't want you to see me like this. She thought. "Mimi." He repeated. She just laid face down on the blanket. "Mimi please face me."

"Go away!"

"No!" He was getting frustrated that Mimi wasn't going to listen to him. He pulled up Mimi in his arms. She struggled with him.

"Let go of me!" she cried.

"No!" he told her. Feeling her body next to him was driving him crazy. Mimi feels his warm breath against her neck. He wanted to take her now. "Mimi, what have you done to me?" He never felt like this before. Never.  
He aches to taste the sweetness of her.

She felt the sting of her tears in her eyes as his lips claimed hers. It was a gentle kiss filled with tenderness and a soul-deep yearning, a hungry that went deeper than the desire of the flesh. There weren't words enough to describe the way she felt her heart filled to overflowing with emotions she never knew that she had in her. She press herself more fully against Yamato, wanting to be closer still, reveling in his strength, in the strength and assurance of his arms tight around her.

She slipped her hands under his shirt, delighting in the warmth of his skin beneath her fingertips. He slow brought her down to the blanket, lying beside her, he drew her into his arms, drawing her body up against the length of his while he rained kisses on her brow, her cheeks, her lips.

A wild longing driving her crazy, frightening and thrilling at the same time. This was passion, she thought. She liked the soaring sense of freedom and desire, the burning urge to taste and touch, to caress and explore. Her untutored hands were giving Yamato pleasure. She was bold and shy at the same time. She wanted to touch him, to feel his skin against hers, to feel his weight pressing her into the blanket.

"Mimi?" his voice was low and urgent, his breaths warm against her ear.

"Love me..." she swooned. "Please Yamato."

"I do. God help us both, I do."

"Show me!" she demanded.

"Mimi!" words had never come easily to him, and he kissed her long and hard, hoping she would know how deeply he had come to love her, how desperately he needed her. He held her close, his hands lightly caressing her. He didn't want to rush her, didn't want to frighten her. He groan with pleasure as her hands explored his body, her fingers trailing fire as they ran over his chest, slid up over his shoulder and down his back. She caressed the muscles in his arms, a smile hovering over her lips when he flexed.

"Nice," she murmured, and he grinned at her.

"You're beautiful," he whispered hoarsely. His lips feathering across her cheeks. Her hands caress his nape making a moan escape from his lips. She kissed his neck softly. It felt like soft rose petals caressing him. Then he took her mouth and started to kiss her passionately. His clever hands stroking her hips, sliding along her rib cage, drifting over her breasts, which suddenly seemed fuller, heavier and achy.

---

To Be Continue...

Author's note: well technically this isn't the lemony part. Just the citrus at the end. This fanfic has been deleted before but I re-read my story. This doesn't not have any sex in here. Just sexual frustration.

For the next chapter. I will post it on my profile. The next chapter is where the lemon is contain.


End file.
